


Re-Arrangement

by UnproblematicMe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Shower Sex, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/pseuds/UnproblematicMe
Summary: The apocalypse failed, Crowley and Aziraphale are free. They grow even closer, but certain aspects of love don't come easy.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 343
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbystardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/gifts).



> This story is for the lovely Tabby Stardust. Thanks, Tabby, for everything you did for our zine! I hope you like this little story. :)

  
Finding a way through the rhythmically moving bodies was not easy. Aziraphale’s polite requests to let him through were drowned out by the hammering music and it was not in his nature to form his path with his elbows. So he made slow progress towards the bar where he knew Crowley would be. He was not sure how he knew the demon would be there, but he knew.

He smelled sweat and alcohol as he proceeded. The vapor from the fog generators wavered over the dance floor, leaving a stale taste in the angel’s mouth and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. His eyes flew over the people dancing who were rubbing their bodies against each other. He could no longer tell them apart. Their faces blurred, he could not tell where one human ended and another began, men and women looked alike, they all could have been teenagers or methuselahs.

Crossing the dancefloor, Aziraphale made his way through the faceless mass. With relief he spotted the one face that mattered. There he was: Beautiful red hair, sharp cheekbones, elegant nose, perfect jaw and seductive lips forming a charming smile, his eyes hidden by his dark glasses. Crowley sat on a bar stool, avatar of suaveness and elegance, one hand holding an empty glass, the other gracefully gesturing towards the barman.

Aziraphale’s happiness after finding his friend, however, was short-lived. A handsome blond man appeared out of nowhere and draped his toned body over Crowley like a blanket. That was bad enough, but Crowley’s reaction was worse. He welcomed the stranger’s touch with a cocky smirk and whispered something in the other’s ear. Then he took his new drink from the waiter’s hand only to put it on the counter at once and snake both his arms around the blond’s slim waist.

Without knowing how he got there, Aziraphale suddenly stood next to the pair, but they did not notice him. The man had his eyes closed and Crowley’s face was buried in the slender neck.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, his voice cracking with pain, hurt and the feeling of betrayal that had gripped his heart and clenched around it, stealing his breath.

The demon’s head snapped up. Upon recognizing his counterpart, he pushed his glasses down to the tip of his nose, casting the angel a surprised glance over the rim.

“Aziraphale.” It was a statement, simple, almost cold, not the familiar fond greeting with the light teasing touch.

“Wh… what are you doing?” Aziraphale stammered.

Crowley looked at the man – who was still basically glued to him – and jerked his head, signaling the stranger to leave him and Aziraphale alone. The man complied quickly and Crowley stood from his chair, towering over Aziraphale.

“Me?” he mocked. “What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn’t you be at your bookshop, doing something boring?”

“What?”

“Oh, you know what I mean,” Crowley said, his voice colder than ever before. “This place is exciting, fun and sexy. Not exactly you, is it?”

“I…”

“And for what I’m doing: That was pretty obvious, wasn’t it?” Crowley smirked. “Finally getting some action. Tempting those I want to tempt and who want to be tempted.”

“But, you and I… I thought…”

“You thought what, _angel_?” Crowley all but spit the last word. “That I wait for you forever?”

“No, no, of course not, but now that we are free…”

“Right. Free. We’re free to do whatever we want. And I want fun, Aziraphale.”

“Of course,” Aziraphale said with a shaking voice. “But you and I can have fun, right? I mean, we always did. We talked, drank, went to theatres…”

Crowley shrugged.

“We made do with each other, I guess.”

“Made do?” Aziraphale hated how pathetic and small his voice sounded, but he could not help it since he felt like he had been punched in the gut.

“Don’t look at me like that!” Crowley snapped. “I tried to spice things up. You were the one playing hard to get.”

“But now…”

“You go too slow for me, Aziraphale,” Crowley interrupted him. Then he eyed him up and down. “I don’t think you’re worth the wait.”

A sob escaped Aziraphale and he closed his eyes, hoping to keep the tears from falling. He did not succeed. Prepared to face the humiliation to cry in front of Crowley, he opened his eyes again.

Crowley was gone. He was surrounded by strangers dancing, drinking and laughing. And listening to their voices over the music, it seemed like they were laughing about him. He wanted to flee, but he could not move. His legs would not obey him. So all he could do was to cover his ears and press his eyes shut. He sank to his knees and sobbed. He wanted to beg but did not know what for.

Suddenly he felt something on his shoulders. After a few seconds he recognized that it were hands, shaking him. In the distance he heard a familiar voice, calling his name.

“Aziraphale! Aziraphale, please!”

Crowley? Slowly the noises of the nightclub faded away and the voice became louder.

“Aziraphale, for Heaven’s sake! Wake up!”

Aziraphale blinked. Confused he took in his surroundings, finding himself flat on his back in his bed covered by a thick blanket. His cheeks were wet and his vision blurred. Above him kneeled Crowley, his hands shaking Aziraphale’s shoulders. The room was dark but the pale moonlight illuminated it enough for the angel to see lines of worry on the demon’s face.

“Crowley,” he breathed out and sat up to press himself against his friend’s chest. Normally he would be embarrassed for losing his composure so completely, but the nightmare had shaken him so badly and deeply that he needed comfort, no matter how vulnerable it made him feel.

As always Crowley complied. Immediately his strong arms circled around Aziraphale and he started to make soothing noises. Tenderly he patted the angel’s back with his left hand while his right softly stroke through Aziraphale’s hair.

“I’m sorry, angel,” Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale rose a brow. What was Crowley apologizing for? He did not do anything wrong. Sure in his dream he had been mean, but that was not Crowley’s fault. And most of all Crowley could not know that. Or could he? Was that something demons did? See other people’s dreams?

“What for?” Aziraphale asked carefully.

“For introducing you to sleep. I didn’t think you’d have nightmares.”

Oh.

“Don’t be silly, darling,” Aziraphale said, wistful to leave the embrace but wanting to look at Crowley. “This is hardly your fault. Besides I find sleep very relaxing most of the time. My dreams usually are pleasant. Just tonight...”

“What was it about?” Crowley asked. “Any idea what caused this?”

Aziraphale swallowed. He recalled his dream in detail. And it was not hard to guess what had triggered it. The blond man’s striking resemblance with the handsome fellow who had made a rather bold move at Crowley at the museum today was no coincidence for sure.

“Oh, I barely remember the dream,” he lied. “So who knows where it came from?”

It was not true, but he desperately wished it was. Too painful were the vivid images of Crowley touching someone else so intimately and too torturous the echo of the words spoken in Aziraphale’s dream. He made a decision.

*

Crowley stretched his arm to reach the switch of the lamp on the night stand. After he had turned it on, he narrowed his eyes for a moment when they were stabbed by the light. But the room looked much friendlier now. In the warm orange glow the ridiculously endearing tartan sheets of Aziraphale’s soft bed, the old-fashioned bookshelves made of dark wood and the sturdy desk with the familiar clutter under the window radiated safety and comfort. Crowley hoped it would help Aziraphale to feel better. He still kneeled above the angel, lowering him carefully back to the mattress to look at him.

Usually Aziraphale was not a bad liar, but here and now it was clear that he was hiding something. The dream had shaken him too much to put on any poker face. Crowley was still pondering whether he should keep poking or respect that Aziraphale obviously did not want to talk about his nightmare when suddenly the angel grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

At first Crowley smiled lightly against Aziraphale’s mouth, one of his hands holding the back of his partner’s neck.

When the angel carefully parted his lips, Crowley was happy to do the same with a satisfied hum.

When Aziraphale’s tongue found its way in Crowley’s mouth, eagerly searching out its counterpart, the demon was surprised but not unpleasantly so.

But when suddenly the sturdy legs beneath him parted, wrapped around his waist and pulled Crowley down to lie on Aziraphale, the sound coming out of Crowley’s mouth was a weird amalgam of arousal and confusion.

It was not their first kiss, but usually they were shy and soft brushes of lips against lips. Sometimes, in the later hours of the day an openmouthed kiss was granted. But never anything like the passionate dance of tongues they performed now. Especially not in combination with Aziraphale’s hips pressed against Crowley, moving in slow waves causing a delicious friction against Crowley’s cock. Said cock grew very interested.

It was not that Crowley did not want Aziraphale. Oh no! The opposite was the case. It had taken all of Crowley’s acting talent to convincingly say “Of course, angel! ‘Tis fine.” when Aziraphale after their first kiss following the failed apocalypse had blushingly asked for them to take it slow. The most important thing was of course that they were together now. Aziraphale had declared himself Crowley’s and asked for Crowley to be his. That was great. But while Crowley understood the inexperienced angel’s insecurity and nervousness, it was hard for him to have the object of his age old desire right before his nose without being allowed to grab it. Especially since now that they were a couple it was out of the question to sate any sexual appetite with someone else. Not that this solution had given him more than a temporary relief and a bitter aftertaste in the past.

Which was why Crowley now drove right in. His hands tangled in Aziraphale’s blond curls, he pressed his legs forcefully between the soft thighs, copying the other’s movement and greedily returned the angel’s desperate kiss. Encouraged by soft moans coming from underneath him, he started unbuttoning the top of Aziraphale’s pajamas, careful not to rip anything but quickly nonetheless. Meanwhile the angel grabbed Crowley’s shirt and pulled it over his head. As soon as the piece of clothing was gone, Crowley’s mouth was back on Aziraphale’s, their bare chests pressed together, Crowley clinging to Aziraphale and Aziraphale clinging to Crowley.

When Aziraphale went for the waistband of Crowley’s boxer shorts, it crossed the demon’s mind that this was very different from what he had pictured it to be.

In his imagination he would gently lay a nervous angel down on the soft mattress. He would hover above him, casting him a reassuring smile. Carefully he would undress the blushing divine creature, stopping now and then to whisper to him how beautiful he was and how much Crowley loved him. With tender touches and sweet words he would chase away Aziraphale’s worries, his hands gliding down the luscious body while the angel relaxed bit by bit. Crowley would spread the creamy white legs slowly, permanently observing Aziraphale’s face, looking out for any sign of discomfort. At some point the angel would give him a beautiful smile and a nod. Then and only then Crowley would proceed to prepare him before very slowly and tenderly entering and taking him.

This was different. But different was not bad, right? Right. So Crowley decided to pull down Aziraphale’s pajama pants and ignore the stupid little nagging voice in his head that told him something was wrong. Nothing was wrong. Aziraphale and he loved each other and were about to _make_ love for the first time. Sure, Aziraphale had asked to take it slow. Sure, Crowley had expected a long way from sweet kisses over light petting to mutual hand or blow jobs before they would go all in. But Aziraphale had changed his mind. That was not weird.

It was weird.

To appease the selfish demon inside him, Crowley deepened the kiss one more time while possessively gripping the angel’s face. But then - with great effort - Crowley pulled away.

He looked down on Aziraphale and frowned at his partner’s expression. It was more one of apprehension than one of arousal. Letting his eyes flick over the angel’s body, Crowley also saw that Aziraphale’s dick was not even half-hard. Aziraphale noticed Crowley’s frown and nervously started wringing his hands.

“I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I’m a bit nervous. If we just keep going…”

“What’s going on, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked in a stern voice.

Usually that tone made it clear that Crowley was not up for games right now and Aziraphale would not try to fib or deceive. But apparently not this time. The angel smiled lightly but avoided Crowley’s eyes.

“Nothing,” he said, staring at a point somewhere above the demon’s shoulder. “As I said, just a bit nervous.”

“Stop lying, angel,” Crowley warned.

“I’m not,” Aziraphale gave back with a pout Crowley would have found adorable if not for his concerns for the angel.

“Stop lying,” he repeated even stricter.

“Crowley, just get on with it and…”

“Okay, you leave me no choice.” Without further ado Crowley put his hands against Aziraphale’s temples and called upon his powers.

Crowley reached out to Aziraphale on another plane of existence to sense his emotions. The angel did not feel comfortable. He did not want this. There were different layers of fear, different types. Aziraphale was scared of the physical pain coming with the act, he was scared of his appearance turning Crowley off and he was scared of disappointing Crowley due to his lack of experience. But above all these fears loomed another one, a huge dread that left the angel terrified. The fear of losing Crowley.

Gasping Crowley pulled away, just as Aziraphale slapped his hands.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “Mindreading is against the Arrangement!”

Crowley was still catching his breath but tried to imitate Aziraphale’s lecturing voice. (It was not half as annoying and endearing as the original.)

“First of all, Aziraphale, I didn’t read your mind. I read your feelings,” he said. “Second of all, the Arrangement was formed under the pretense that we are on opposite sides which” he gestured over their naked bodies “we obviously are no more.”

“Stop splitting hairs, Crowley,” Aziraphale said indignantly. “What would you think if I did this to you?”

“Well, I’d probably think it pretty unnecessary since you’d find out nothing I wouldn’t be willing to say out loud,” Crowley growled. “That I’m worried and pissed off.”

The anger on Aziraphale’s face disappeared to be replaced by fear. Big blue eyes stared pleadingly at Crowley.

“Don’t be mad, please,” he begged.

Crowley’s face softened and he sighed. Still kneeling above Aziraphale, he cupped the angel’s cheek with his right hand and used his left to tenderly grab his chin.

“You missed the ‘I’m worried’ part, hm?” he asked. “I’m only mad because you obviously are scared and won’t let me help you.”

Aziraphale opened his mouth, but Crowley shushed him.

“You had your chance,” he said softly. “No I am talking.”

Aziraphale pouted but remained silent.

“I will never hurt you,” Crowley said. “I know I said I prefer sex the human way, without miracles. But for you I’ll drop any ‘no miracle’ policy in a heartbeat. I’d summon Satan himself before I cause you any pain.”

“Please don’t,” Aziraphale said dryly. “That would be embarrassing for all involved parties.”

Chuckling Crowley leaned down to press a kiss against Aziraphale’s forehead.

“Furthermore, you are beautiful,” Crowley continued. “I don’t know who ever gave you the impression that I might be turned off by your body. But they were never in my shower when I dealt with the hard-on I had only from watching you bend over a desk.”

Grinning at Aziraphale’s blush, Crowley went on.

“I don’t care that you’re a virgin,” he said. “If anything I’m fucking honored to be the first to have you. And I’d better be the last or there’ll be blood!”

He tried forcing a smile into his last words, but there was no hiding how serious he was.

“I don’t need you to know any special moves or tricks or anything at all about sex. I’m looking forward to showing you.”

“And now, angel, I have to ask: What the fuck did you dream about that makes you think you could lose me?”

Still fidgeting with his hands, Aziraphale looked away, clearly embarrassed.

“It wasn’t the dream that caused this,” he said hesitantly. “It’s the other way around I think…”

“Tell me.”

“In the dream you… were with someone else,” Aziraphale spoke quietly. “And you said you didn’t want me because I’m boring and too slow. That I’m not worth the wait.”

Suppressing the irrational anger at his self in the dream, Crowley used the hand at the angel’s chin to gently force Aziraphale to look at him.

“You know that this is not gonna happen, right?” he asked. “Never!”

“Oh, I know that you would never say such cruel things, but…”

“But what?”

“There is a grain of truth in it, isn’t there?” asked Aziraphale.

“No!” Crowley all but yelled. “There absolutely is not.”

“There is,” insisted Aziraphale. “I do make you wait. And for what? For plain old me! Why do you wait for this? You are so beautiful. You could go into any club or pub now and make your pick out of the most beautiful men and women there. Why wait for an inexperienced boring unattractive chubby bookworm?”

Crowley’s grip at Aziraphale’s chin tightened. The angel flinched at that, but Crowley did not let go. Growling he leaned down until his nose touched his partner’s.

“I said that you are beautiful,” he said darkly. “Do you call me a liar?”

“What? No, of course not,” Aziraphale said nervously.

“I said I don’t mind your inexperience,” said Crowley. “Do you call me a liar?”

“N… no.”

“Good,” Crowley whispered. “Then I trust that this was the last time I ever hear you talk about yourself in a demeaning way. Isn’t that right, Aziraphale?”

Aziraphale stared with big blue eyes at Crowley, gulped and nodded.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that,” Crowley said dangerously. “So: Will you ever talk badly about yourself again?”

“No, Crowley.”

“Hmm, I’ll remind you if needed,” Crowley smirked and kissed Aziraphale’s nose.

He pulled away, once again kneeling between Aziraphale’s thighs, looking down at him. Sighing he continued to talk.

“I won’t lie. I want you. You. Not just sex. Sex with you. If you’re never ready… Well, hard luck for me – bad pun absolutely intended. Because then it’s me and my hand under the shower forever.”

“Crowley!”

“I’m serious,” the demon said. “I love you, only you. And I’ll be damn… well, blessed, before I force you or blackmail you into something you don’t want or before I cheat on you. Who could ever compare to you anyway?”

Smiling at Aziraphale, Crowley thumbed away the tears gathering in the corner of the angel’s eyes. He brushed his lips along Aziraphale’s before he spoke once more.

“I don’t care what asshole Crowley in your dream thinks. I know you’re worth waiting for. Whatever you’re willing to give is worth waiting forever. I’d be content to just hold your hand for the rest of eternity, angel.”

“Really?” asked Aziraphale.

Good question. Only one word but a very good question. Crowley had to admit that. He had wanted Aziraphale for centuries, not only in a carnal way of course, but it was a part of his desire. Would he really be okay with nothing but fantasies and his hand? Could he with a clean conscience promise that?

But then he thought about the mornings waking up next to Aziraphale when the sun fell on his face and caught in his white blond hair.

About busy midmornings spent with watching Aziraphale puttering around his shop, the angel focused on his books, mumbling something in his adorable bookgeek language and hawkeeyeing every customer who came through the door.

About harmonic lunches at the Ritz, Aziraphale celebrating each bite like another averted apocalypse, sighing and moaning in delight and smiling gratefully at Crowley when the demon passed over his barely touched desert.

About quiet afternoons at the shop with Crowley lounging on the couch and Aziraphale reading or taking stock for the umpteenth time.

About lazy evenings together following a nice dinner, watching a movie or listening to music, drinking and talking, sometimes falling asleep next to each other.

And of course about the peaceful nights, wrapped in each other’s arms, the angel’s scent in Crowley’s nose.

Yes, that was enough. Crowley might have wanted more, but he did not need more.

So he said: “Yes, really.”

Aziraphale beamed at him and pulled Crowley down again, this time into a tight embrace. Happily Crowley wrapped his arms around his angel and they stayed like this for a moment.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asked after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Is this one of these occasions you need a shower?”

“However did you know?”

“Well, I can feel your…”

“I was being sarcastic, angel.”

“Oh. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for smut in Chapter 2! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 of "Re-Arrangement".  
> I completely forgot to thank the amazing SparkleInTheStars (https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars) for the title idea. Thanks, Sparkle!

A month later they were at Crowley’s flat. They had come home[1] after a nice evening stroll and Crowley had taken care of his plants.

Whistling a melody long forgotten by humanity, Crowley sauntered towards his bathroom, dressed in nothing but a towel. The shower he was planning this time really was meant only for cleaning purposes. But at the bathroom door stood Aziraphale, dressed in a white bath robe, nervously running his fingers through his soft hair, his cherub cheeks flushed red and his upper teeth biting his lip.

“Angel?”

“Mind if… I join you?” asked Aziraphale shyly.

“Join me? In the shower?”

Nervously the angel nodded and Crowley stepped closer to him.

“I told you,” he said. “I can wait. You don’t have to do that.”

“I know,” Aziraphale answered. “I want to. With you. What you said after I had this nightmare was so sweet.”

Crowley scoffed at the adjective.

“I’m sorry, darling, but it was,” Aziraphale smiled. “Of course I knew before that I can trust you. But what you said helped me to, maybe not completely overcome, but to face my fears. And I very much want us to… ehm… proceed.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

“If you feel uncomfortable at any point, you say stop?”

“I promise.”

The demon’s serious expression turned into a wide smile as he offered his hand to Aziraphale and pulled him into the room.

Crowley’s bathroom was luxurious. Several small overhead lights illuminated it, making it seem bigger than it already was, despite the overall dark décor. Tiles of grey marble covered the walls, the black stoneware floor knew better than to be anything but stain free and above the sink a huge mirror reflected the whole glory. Soft black towels lay on a narrow shelf next to the shower which easily offered space for three persons (not that Crowley had ever tried).

With a seductive smile playing along his lips, Crowley grabbed the towel that covered his lower body and threw it carelessly into a corner. Aziraphale was visibly nervous but returned the smile and dared a curious glance at the demon’s already half-hard cock. Crowley approached the angel and slowly undid the gown’s belt. Every so often he looked at Aziraphale to make sure his partner was still fine with everything that happened.

Finally Crowley’s hands landed on Aziraphale’s shoulders, grabbed the fabric of the bath robe and bit by bit pulled it down. The angel’s eyes flicked towards the mirror and he was about to cover himself with his arms, but Crowley was having none of that. He grabbed his lover’s wrists and pulled him against his own body. Tenderly he kissed him.

Then he slowly backed him towards the shower. He opened the sliding door made of acrylic glass and gently pushed the angel in. Crowley expected the water to have the perfect temperature immediately and so it had. A content sigh escaped Aziraphale as the hot stream hit his shoulders and ran along his pale body. Crowley closed the remaining distance between them and when their chests were flush against each other, he brought his mouth to his lover’s ear.

“Well, then. Let’s get you clean, angel,” he whispered.

Very pleased with himself Crowley noticed the shiver going through Aziraphale’s body at the words. Never taking his eyes of Aziraphale, Crowley grabbed the scented soap the angel had brought to his flat a while ago. After covering his hands with the foam smelling of lemongrass and bergamot, he gently roamed over his partner’s body. He started slowly at his shoulders, gliding down his arms, stroking over the light pudge of his belly before squatting down to wash the sturdy legs. Whenever he looked at Aziraphale, the angel stared back at him, mesmerized by Crowley’s movements and touches.

When Crowley’s hands reached the insides of the angel’s thighs, Aziraphale whimpered lightly, eliciting a chuckle from Crowley.

“Sensitive area?” he asked and Aziraphale only nodded.

“Sorry, but I have to be thorough, right?” Crowley smirked and kept stroking the soft skin of Aziraphale’s inner legs, wandering higher and higher with every move. Aziraphale’s member had grown interested and when Crowley finally touched his pubic bone, the angel moaned loudly and his erection twitched. Embarrassed Aziraphale covered his mouth, but Crowley at once jumped up, pulling it away.

“Nobody will hear you but me,” he assured and then demanded: “And I want to hear you, understand?”

“Yes.” Aziraphale gave a light nod.

He looked delicious. His expression and composure all adorable angelic innocence, but his skin flushed with arousal, his penis hard and throbbing. Overcome by a sudden surge of possessiveness Crowley grabbed the back of Aziraphale’s neck and pulled the angel into a greedy kiss.

“I’m so lucky to be the one to see you like this,” he husked. “All mine.”

“All yours,” Aziraphale whispered back.

“Ready for the main course, dove?”

“I… I think so?”

“Good,” Crowley smirked.

His hands wandered back down between the angel’s legs. When he started to fondle Aziraphale’s balls, his head fell against Crowley’s shoulders and he groaned.

“Crowley!”

“I got you,” Crowley said.

True to his word he steadied Aziraphale with his left arm while his right hand now wrapped fully around the angel’s cock.

Accompanied by soft sighs, whimpers and moans falling from Aziraphale’s pink lips, Crowley stroke the hard member in an even rhythm. Slowly at first. But when the angel’s sweet sounds became louder, Crowley picked up the pace. Aziraphale’s hips began to buck, his cock twitching in Crowley’s hand.

The demon bit his lip, almost coming prematurely just from the sight of his sweet little angel fucking his fist while moaning like a needy slut. For now Crowley kept this specific thought to himself. He did not know yet how Aziraphale thought about dirty talk and the last thing Crowley wanted was to ruin the angel’s first orgasm by hurting his feelings.

They both were breathing heavily as Crowley kept pumping Aziraphale’s dick, his thumb running over the tip to collect the first white pearl of precum before the stream of the shower could wash it away.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered again as Crowley smeared the fluid across his cock’s head. “I think I… I will…”

“I hope so,” Crowley purred. “It’s pretty much what I’m going for here.”

“I just…”

Whatever Aziraphale wanted to say was lost when suddenly his voice broke and his whole body tensed. He dug his blunt nails into Crowley’s biceps and cried out. Shuddering he held on to Crowley as long white strips of hot cum spurted out of his cock, hitting Crowley’s stomach before being washed away by the still falling water.

Crowley drew in a sharp breath at the sight of Aziraphale coming undone in his arms. To hold Aziraphale up, Crowley now circled both his arms around the angel, the evidence of his own arousal rubbing against his lover.

Slowly Aziraphale came out of his half dazed state. Still leaning against Crowley he made a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

“That was marvelous, dear,” he said dreamily.

But then his back straightened as his gaze fell on Crowley’s member.

“Oh dear!” he exclaimed. “How terribly selfish of me! Should I…”

His hand moved towards Crowley’s cock, but the demon gently caught it.

“Only if you want to,” he reminded. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

Aziraphale beamed at him.

“I would very much like to pleasure you, darling.”

With a nod Crowley let go of Aziraphale’s hand, but the angel hesitated.

“Unless…,” he said.

“Unless what?” Crowley said, suppressing a groan.

“Well, unless you want to… ehm… have me?” Aziraphale spoke unsurely.

Now Crowley _did_ groan. The offer delivered so sweetly and shyly made his already hard cock throb with want.

“Aziraphale,” he said warningly but with an amused undertone. “Only say things like that when you’re sure, please.”

“I am,” Aziraphale said.

“Really?”

“Yes, really! Good Lord, you’re difficult.”

Laughing Crowley pulled Aziraphale close, his throbbing erection poking into the angel’s soft belly.

“ _I_ am difficult?” he asked incredulously.

“Ehm, well… What I mean…”

“No, no, I get it,” Crowley took the angel’s hand and led it to his erection. “It must be a real _hard_ ship to be with me.”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale admonished with a blush.

Still smirking Crowley turned off the water. He tried to keep his cool façade, but there was no denying his need. Witnessing Aziraphale cum for the first time ever had been extremely arousing already, but the angel offering himself afterwards made it difficult to stay calm. He still was determined to be gentle and stop as soon as Aziraphale asked him to, but his more selfish side just wanted to take Aziraphale as fast as possible and he hoped his lover would not back out.

“What are you doing?” Aziraphale asked when Crowley turned off the shower, grabbed two towels from the shelf and started drying at first his lover then himself.

“You’ve never done this, angel,” he stated. “I won’t fuck you against the shower stall for your first time. We have eternity for experiments, but only one premiere.”

“I suppose you are right,” Aziraphale sighed. “Slipping and hitting our heads is not very romantic.”

“Not exactly the Valentine’s Special, no,” Crowley laughed. “Come on.”

He winked at Aziraphale and all but dragged the angel to the bedroom. Crowley ushered his partner inside and closed the door behind them. When he turned back, he saw Aziraphale standing in the middle of the room, hands fidgeting nervously. With his light blond hair and his pale skin he was like a beacon of light against the dark sheets of Crowley’s bed and the nightly sky behind the huge panorama window.

“On the bed. Now!” Crowley ordered roughly before he could stop himself.

Thankfully Aziraphale seemed not put off by the dominant tone and hurried to obey. He lay back on the mattress, spread his legs and looked expectantly at Crowley.

The demon wanted to be gentle, to take it slow. Really. But seeing the being that he had desired for centuries spread out just for him, stoked a fire of possessiveness and greed in his demonic soul. Within seconds he was on Aziraphale, kissing him passionately while his hands already started grabbing the soft white flesh.

Taking his time was hard. In the shower he had slowly caressed the whole of the angel’s body, deliberately teasing his lover. Now his hands very quickly found their way between Aziraphale’s legs, spread them wider and thumbed at his virginal entrance.

When Aziraphale gasped in surprise, Crowley immediately halted and guiltily looked up. With one look the angel seemed to guess Crowley’s thoughts.

“It’s alright, dear,” he said. “I won’t break. I…” he blushed “I think I like it when you take charge.”

“Oh, do you now?” Crowley teased to play it cool, but inwardly he cheered.

He scrambled towards his nightstand to get the bottle of lube he had been storing there hopefully. With a generous amount poured on his fingers, he slowly pushed one of them inside Aziraphale’s hole. Despite his fading patience he was gentle, carefully observing the angel’s face. When no sign of pain appeared and the tight walls bit by bit relaxed around his finger, he pushed in a second and started to scissor. After making some room, he started stroking along the soft inner walls, giving Aziraphale time to get used to the feeling.

“Alright, angel?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s fine,” Aziraphale whispered. “Feels a bit strange, but not bad.”

“We have time.”

“Crowley, when we start, you don’t have to wait for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you brought me off in the shower,” Aziraphale explained. “So just make sure you... find _your_ release. I’m not sure I can...again… you know.”

At that Crowley just cocked an eyebrow, changed the angle of his movements and pushed in deeper. Centuries of experience made it easy for him to find that special spot inside his angel and Aziraphale cried out in surprise and arousal.

“You were saying, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked innocently.

“Again, please.”

Of course Crowley obliged and hit the angel’s prostrate several times, until Aziraphale was a whimpering begging mess, his beautiful length standing at attention again, precum dripping on his plush stomach. Even though Crowley loved watching Aziraphale like this, his own need pulsated between his legs almost painfully now.

“Angel,” he whispered.

“Huh? Oh yes, yes, please,” Aziraphale nodded eagerly. “Take me, please.”

That was something Crowley did not need to hear twice. He lubed his erection and lined it up with Aziraphale’s entrance.

“Ready?” That was all he could press out between his gritted teeth.

Aziraphale had barely breathed out his soft “yes” when Crowley pushed in. He went slow but steady. Inch by inch he claimed his angel’s tight channel, moaning in synch with his lover beneath him. Finally he was fully sheathed and a relieved groan escaped him.

“Yessss,” he hissed. “This is perfect. Your ass is just perfect. You are perfect.”

A sweet little whimpering sound from the divine creature beneath him was the only reaction he got. He leaned down to kiss Aziraphale tenderly.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lover’s mouth.

“I love you, too,” was the soft answer.

Once more their lips moved against each other. But finally the need became too much.

“Can I move?” Crowley asked after breaking the kiss.

“Please!”

Very carefully Crowley started to move, a few short and slow thrusts. But soon his demonic instincts urged him to go faster, harder, rougher. Braced on his forearms he snapped his hips in an ever increasing pace. So far Aziraphale did not seem to mind. The angel was docile and every now and then a sweet little sigh spoke of his comfort.

Suddenly the heat of the pliant body beneath him, the velvety feeling of the tight walls around his cock and the sweet scent of his angel overwhelmed Crowley. A possessive growl escaped him, he buried his face in Aziraphale’s neck and dug his teeth into the sensitive flesh, breaking the milky skin. Aziraphale cried out and Crowley froze. Pulled out of his haze, he let go of the angel’s throat and scrambled up. With shock and guilt he looked at Aziraphale and found him panting heavily, blue eyes clouded, face flushed.

“Angel, I’m so sor…”

“Again, please,” Aziraphale breathed out.

“What?”

“Again.”

The remorseful expression on Crowley’s face turned into a self-complacent smirk. He restarted thrusting and leant down to bite the angel’s neck again. When he soothed the wound with his tongue, Aziraphale was writhing and squirming helplessly beneath him, begging. Begging to go faster, harder, deeper.

“You like that, hmm?” Crowley purred. “When I make you mine.”

“Yes!”

“When I leave a mark on you.”

“Crowley!”

“When I use you for my pleasure.”

“Yes! Please, Crowley! Use me!” Aziraphale begged.

Hearing it so freely from his angel’s mouth took Crowley by surprise. He had no time to distract or brace himself. The words spoken in this sweet voice washed over him and went straight to his cock. With his last remains of clear thinking he wrapped his right hand around Aziraphale’s cock and stroked him rather roughly. The angel did not mind at all.

Simultaneously Aziraphale and Crowley cried out. The angel painted his own stomach with pearly white fluid while the demon spent himself deep inside his lover.

After some long minutes of heavily breathing in the silence of the bedroom, Crowley pulled out of Aziraphale with a groan. He wrapped his arm around Aziraphale and pulled him close.

“Are you okay?”

“Very much so,” Aziraphale answered happily. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you liked it.”

“I loved it, darling. Thank you.”

Crowley shook his head.

“I have to thank you,” he said. “Giving yourself to me. Greatest gift ever.”

“You’re welcome.” Aziraphale kissed him chastely and snuggled against his chest. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, dove.”

“Now let’s sleep. I want to be rested for these ‘experiments’ you spoke of.”

Crowley chuckled.

“Anything you want, angel,” he said. “Anything you want.”

[1] Following the apocalypse the apartment and the bookshop both had become home for each of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, leave a comment and/or a kudo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, Tabby! <3
> 
> Here you guys can find the zine: https://bilarzo.bigcartel.com/products
> 
> For those who are on discord: There is a nice little server I am on that I'd love seeing come to life again. It's for the Good Omens fans that are into Bottom!Aziraphale and we can discuss stories, art and headcanons. Maybe drop by? :)  
> https://discord.gg/CtDxUGE


End file.
